


Taken By Surprise

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt by <b>Writcraft</b>: Severus was not expecting to get quite so hard quite so quickly when Harry accidentally calls him 'Daddy' on Valentine's Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taken By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt by **Writcraft** : Severus was not expecting to get quite so hard quite so quickly when Harry accidentally calls him 'Daddy' on Valentine's Day.

Though Severus didn't particularly care for the holiday, Harry had been a bit put out when he realised that the Potions conference Severus was attending didn't finish until the 15th. 

As luck would have it, there was little of interest on the agenda for the final day, so Severus packed his bag and checked out of the hotel, more than a little pleased that he'd be able to surprise Harry with his early return.

He Apparated to the living room and found it was already dark. Perhaps Harry had an early morning ahead of him. Silencing his tread, Severus crept up the stairs. If that was the case, he didn't want to wake Harry—he'd just slide into bed and pull him into his arms.

When he arrived on the landing, he saw the bedroom door was cracked open and a sliver of light cut across the corridor.

What he heard, though, was the squeak of the bedsprings and Harry moaning. A flash of jealousy rolled through him but as he peered into the room, his heart unclenched.

His Harry was alone... and having a spectacular wank from the look of it.

He was arse up on the bed, his hand between his legs, stroking his cock fast and furious. 

"Please, Severus," he said breathlessly, his cheek pressed to the pillow. "Fuck me harder, Daddy."

Severus's eyes widened, even as his cock went from interested to rock hard in a matter of seconds. 

Daddy? Harry had never called him that, never even suggested it. 

"Oh, please, Daddy," Harry moaned, " _Please...._ "

Severus's cock throbbed, the illicit thrill his undoing. He pushed the bedroom door open. "Harry."

Harry nearly leapt out of the bed, spinning around to look at Severus, his face red with exertion and more than a little embarrassment. 

"Severus, you're back," he said, panting slightly.

"I wanted to surprise you." Severus threw off his cloak and his robes. "But it is you who've surprised me."

"Oh?"

He started unbuttoning his shirt. "Turn back over again."

Harry grinned and scrambled around until he was in the same position as before. "Like this?"

"Mmm, yes." Severus pushed off his trousers and pants, then reached into the bedside table for lubricant.

He opened the phial and poured a bit right into the crack of Harry's arse. Harry moaned as Severus slid two fingers into him, stretching him just enough to ease the way.

"Need you," Harry murmured as Severus pulled his fingers free.

Pressing the head of his cock to Harry's hole, Severus gripped his hips and thrust, the tight heat exquisite.

"Missed you so much, Severus," Harry said, his arm moving as he wanked himself. 

Severus knew neither of them would last much longer.

"Come for me, Harry," Severus practically growled. "Come for Daddy."

"Oh fuck!" Harry groaned, his arse muscles squeezing Severus's cock like a vice. 

Using every ounce of energy he had left, Severus pounded into him, crying out his completion moments later.

Harry collapsed onto the bed and Severus fell half on top of him, his leg across the back of Harry's thighs, his arm draped over his back.

They lay in silence, catching their breaths.

"So," Harry said, "I guess you heard me. Before you came in, I mean."

"I did." Severus trailed his fingertips down Harry's spine. "I wouldn't have imagined that particular appellation would appeal to either of us."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then blinked them open again. "Have I made you uncomfortable?" 

Severus wanted to say, yes. Or his logical mind did anyway. 

"I found it oddly... appealing." Severus felt compelled to add, "We best not overuse it, however." 

Harry's lips twitched and he pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth. "Fair enough."


End file.
